


Tale of Sampson & Kudamon

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Digimon/Human Relationships, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Richard Sampson and his Digimon partner have reunited after 5 years and get back to their daily routine.





	Tale of Sampson & Kudamon

Richard Sampson was the head of DATS for 10+ years until he became a police officer and his constant companion has always been his Digimon partner and lover, Kudamon. 

He thinks about the times he would sit by his computer desk in DATS HQ with Kudamon on his shoulder at all times. Richard Sampson has indigo black hair, gray eyes, tan skin, muscular body built. He wears indigo sunglasses perched on his nose. He wears black or dark blue boxer trunks and briefs

Sampson is 38 years old and is wearing a white dress shirt, indigo suit jacket, blue tie, black pants, black dress socks and shoes. He still wears his indigo glasses. 

His Digimon partner, Kudamon is a mythological kuda-gitsune. He has small forelimbs with red claws, white fur, golden markings, a small gold tail cartridge attached to the end of its tail, and a gold Tail Ring for a collar. Kudamon has yellow eyes, pink nose and white eyes with the tips black. He has also has red earring in his left ear. 

Kudamon has returned to him after being in the Digimon World for 5 years and is staying with him.  
“You’re my life partner, Sampson and I’ll never leave you again!”  
Kudamon perched on his shoulder licks his cheek. Sampson smiles at his Digimon partner holding onto Kudamon with both hands. He leans towards his partner brushing his lips on Kudamon’s cheek then his pink nose.   
“I love you, Kudamon.” He affectionately scratches his Digimon’s ears. He tenderly runs his fingers down Kudamon’s chin down to his tail.  
“Ohh. Samp...son. When you do that I get excited.”  
“I like running my fingers through your soft white fur. And I also like my tongue licking your fur too.”  
“Sampson. Are you getting excited too?”  
“Yes I am, Kudamon.”  
He rubs his bulge in his pants and he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants and unzips them. He lowers his pants and indigo boxer trunks partway down his legs exposing his hard cock leaking pre-cum. Kudamon lowers himself down to his groin as Kudamon wraps his tail around his cock and starts licking his cock starting with the head. Kudamon eating his pre-cum makes Sampson start moaning hotly as he loves Kudamon’s tongue on his cock. As Kudamon licks up and down his hard cock, Sampson thinks about their first experience during this as he closes his eyes.  
*  
Sampson in his usual outfit; red, dark navy blue and light bluish gray trench coat, a blue long sleeved shirt or red turtleneck underneath, black jeans, dress socks and boots. He was sitting at his control panel/desk sipping a cup of coffee as Kudamon is perched on his shoulder with his tail around his neck. It’s the early morning and he’s the only one at DATS HQ this Sunday. 

He receives a kiss on his cheek from his Digimon making him blush. He stands up removing his trench coat putting it on the back of his chair. He leans back on his chair with his right leg over his left one. He unbuckles and unzips his jeans showing off a bit of his black boxer trunks and his bulge. He reaches down with his right hand pulling out his cock from his underwear. Kudamon crawls down his chest and rests on his thigh. He moans as Kudamon’s small tongue licks the head of his cock. Then Kudamon licks up and down his erect cock.  
“Ah oh yeah! Kudamon, buddy you’re doing great. Keep it up.”  
He lifts up the bottom of his shirt with his left hand so he can pinch his nipples, one then the other.   
He looks down with teary eyed with pleasure at his Digimon partner sucking his cock. If Kudamon had a cock he’d be sucking on it passionately till he orgasms swallowing all of his Digimon partner’s juices. He sees Kudamon has wrapped his tail around his cock jerking him off. He moans loudly as being jerked off by his Digimon lover hit him over the edge. He orgasms shooting a load of cum on his chest, jeans and thighs and some have gotten on Kudamon. He picks up Kudamon holding him with both hands. He licks up his own cum off Kudamon’s fur and makes a delicious sound. After eating all of his own cum and cleaning up Kudamon, Sampson lays on the floor with his trench coat underneath him. Kudamon licks up the cum that was on his chest. He strips off his clothes leaving them a mess around him. He lifts up his legs showing off his ass and he shivers with pleasure as Kudamon licks his ass hole and he moans loudly while jerking off. He makes a pleased sound as he looks down to see Kudamon sliding his tail into his ass pulling in and out. He orgasms again shooting a load of juicy cum on his sweat soaked chest. Being fucked by his Digimon partner and lover has been an sensational and arousing experience for Sampson.  
“That was the best sexual experience of my life.”  
“Thank you, Sampson. I’m happy that I can make you feel this way.”  
“You make me feel happy every day, Kudamon and having sex with you will be a delight for both of us.”  
He cleans himself up with a cloth rag and has Kudamon in his arms. He sits upright crossing his legs. He opens his mouth to kiss Kudamon bringing their faces together as his tongue and Kudamon’s tongue came together kissing. He and Kudamon kissed and they took a shower in the men’s bathroom with Kudamon on his shoulder.  
*  
Sampson shoots his load of cum onto his dress shirt and tie and leans back on his chair. Kudamon curls up on his shoulder with his tail resting on his chest. The cartridge at the end of Kudamon’s tail gets cum on it. He tentatively licks up the some cum off the cartridge causing his partner to blush. Sampson sees Kudamon scooping up the juicy cum with his tail  
“Sampson. Suck my cartridge and tail, my lover.” He sucks off his own cum from Kudamon’s cartridge and tail, licking and gently sucking on his Digimon partner’s fur so not his partner. All eating all of his own cum, Sampson scoops up Kudamon in his hands as they take a shower cleaning themselves up. With Kudamon atop his head, Richard Sampson puts his clothes back on and sits on his chair looking at readings of Digimon sightings in the city. He chuckles as Kudamon is licking his neck sending a spark of pleasure down to his flaccid cock.   
“Stop, Kudamon! We need to concentrate. We can have sex later when we get back home and it’ll be nice not to be interrupted by a bunch of teenagers.”  
“Yes that’s true, Sampson. My human love.”  
His cheeks turn red by Kudamon’s true and sincere statement.   
+  
“I missed you all these years.”  
“So do I, Sampson.”  
He gathers Kudamon in his arms hugging him to his chest. He remembers when Kudamon digivolved to Kentaurosmon, his Mega Level and got destroyed reverting into a Digi-Egg. He quietly mourned his Digimon partner, friend and lover as to not worry the rest of the DATS Digidestined. He cried when he was alone in his apartment over the loss of Kudamon.   
They reunited briefly but then had to say goodbye, but now they are reunited for good and Kudamon who’s gonna be staying on Earth with him forever. 

After finishing all of his police work, Sampson heads home with Kudamon on his shoulder who dozed off a hour ago. The drive to his apartment is a half hour long. He enters his apartment, locking the door and kicking off his shoes. He’s wearing black dress socks and he removes his sunglasses putting them in his dress coat pocket. He scratches his partner’s ears to wake him up. They have a hearty, delicious dinner. 

In his bedroom, Sampson strip off his clothes and he’s only wearing his dark blue briefs with a black waistband. He lays on his gray sheeted bed crossing his legs and with his head against his large pillows. Kudamon lands on his chest. He leans down sticking his tongue out meeting Kudamon’s as they share a pleasurable kiss. He holds Kudamon with his right hand as his left hand his in his briefs jerking his cock. The dark sky and moons shines through the bedroom window on their love making.


End file.
